<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss and Make Up by Stars_Will_Bleed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441278">Kiss and Make Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Will_Bleed/pseuds/Stars_Will_Bleed'>Stars_Will_Bleed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, F/F, Friends With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, Misato x Ritsuko, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, Porn with some plot, maybe not necessarily in this way but they loved each other, that's canon, they were totally more than friends at some point in their lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Will_Bleed/pseuds/Stars_Will_Bleed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...God knows I am still mad at her but...we gotta make up...</p><p>+++++++</p><p>In case ya'll don't notice the giant 'E' in the corner, this story is explicit.  If you're a minor, be like Shinji and run away would ya.</p><p>Universe: Neon Genesis Evangelion<br/>Pairing: Misato x Ritsuko (because hell yes)<br/>Long-time fan, first-time publisher; Enjoy!</p><p>+++++++</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Ritsuko &amp; Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss and Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
            Misato stood in the doorway to Ritsuko’s office, just silently watching as her fingers flowed efficiently across the computer keys, her glasses reflecting the glare of the pale screen.  Every so often her fingers would still for a split second as she regarded certain glowing digits and then her fingers were on the move again, the screen scrolling at blinding speed.  So many digits, so many characters, how did she make sense of them as quick as she did?  Pure intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>            Misato sometimes craved to have the level of intelligence that Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had but at the same time she was glad she didn’t.  With such an IQ one almost understands too much which tends to lead to a pessimistic life.  Of course Ritsuko would always deny that she was a pessimist, deciding rather to call herself a realist.  <em>‘Pfft…reality was what you made of it.</em>’</p><p>           </p><p>            Misato cleared her throat then, deciding that it was about time she informed Ritsuko of her presence.  The blonde’s fingers immediately stilled in their actions as she looked over her shoulder at the waiting Major Katsuragi.  A small, polite smile graced her lips as she asked, “Can I help you, Major?”</p><p><br/>
            “No, not really…,” Misato answered from the doorway, her hands twitching with the nervousness she suddenly felt.  ‘<em>Major</em>,’ she cringed.  ‘<em>Are we still off the first name basis?  Sure I started it and God knows I am still mad at her but…we gotta make up…’</em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Ritsuko shrugged before turning back to her screen and replying, “Well, feel free to hang out or something then.  I’d offer you coffee but it’s all cold by now.”</p><p> </p><p>            She resumed in her clicking of the keys while Misato took a deep breath and finally grew the balls to walk into her office.  ‘<em>Why is this so hard!?’</em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>              Slowly she approached her friend and stood behind her chair, her eyes glancing over her head at the flowing numbers before focusing on her soft hair.  Tentatively she brought a hand up and caressed the dyed tresses and upon receiving no protests from Ritsuko, she proceeded to bring both hands up on either side and gently pulled the hair back as if putting it into a pony tail.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Misato played with Ritsuko’s hair for a minute when she suddenly noticed the room seemed quieter…the clicking of keys had stopped.  She regarded Ritsuko for a moment and found her sitting, still in typing position, but with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.  Misato hadn’t seen that in quite some time.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            The major removed her hands from her hair then and instead grabbed the back of the chair and spun Ritsuko around to face her.  Forest green eyes looked up at her then, almost expectantly but mostly curious.  “You sure you didn’t need my help with something?” Ritsuko asked again, her words smooth as silk and almost suggestive.</p><p> </p><p>            Misato responded with a weak smile, her hands resting on the arms of the chair as she spoke softly, “I…I just came to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>            Ritsuko cocked her head to the side but she didn’t ask for any clarification; Misato guessed she already knew about what she was referring to.  She was clever like that.</p><p> </p><p>            Her eyes drifted away from Ritsuko’s as she regarded her left cheek; there was still a faint remnant of light pink and purple where she had slapped her.  “I shouldn’t have hit you,” Misato said at last, her hand moving as if to caress the wounded flesh but stopping short.</p><p> </p><p>            Ritsuko shrugged, replying nonchalantly, “I can understand why you did it and I’m sure you’ll do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>            Although the sentence seemed snarky in word, in tone Misato was surprised to find no malice whatsoever.  It was almost as if Ritsuko expected to be hit, as if that was a normal part of life that should just be accepted.</p><p> </p><p>            “Even so,” Misato continued, her voice firm, “I shouldn’t have done it.  I was just…angry…not so much with you…but the whole damn situation.”</p><p> </p><p>            Ritsuko chuckled, “Don’t sugar coat; I know you were angry with me.  You care about Shinji and I regarded him as disposable in that moment.”  Growing serious, she reached up and placed a hand on Misato’s cheek, “But, as I can understand your words and actions, I’m sure you can understand mine.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Yes…I know,” Misato quietly returned, barely leaning into her touch and growing depressed when it withdrew.</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t want these children to die but we need to accept the fact that it’s very plausible they might.  As callous as it sounds, pilots can be replaced, Eva’s cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>            Misato gazed into Ritsuko’s eyes and knew she spoke the truth, as painful and confusing as it was.  The two just stared at each other before the silence was abruptly broken by an announcement over the loudspeakers, “Synchronization Test 3A will commence in 15 minutes.  All personnel please report to your designated stations.”</p><p> </p><p>            Misato straightened and took a step back then, allowing Ritsuko to leap to her feet, and the two quickly left the room; Ritsuko’s lab coat gently flapping against their legs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Misato crossed her arms as she stood in the middle of the bridge, reassuming her commanding position.  Her stance made it clear, not only to Ritsuko, but everyone, that now with the successful recovery of Shiniji from the angel Leliel, she is in command. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            The purple-haired Major bit the inside of her cheek as she recalled the way Ritsuko had aggressively told her, ‘<em>I am taking command of all aspects of this operation</em>’.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Looking back, she understands she could have fought her on that but didn’t see any point.  When both of them are that angry it is probably best that neither of them try to counterattack the other. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Misato sighed then and allowed her brown eyes to actually try and attempt to take in the data on the large screen before her, rather than look right through it.  It was no use; she continued to think about the past two days: the angel attack, Shiniji’s dire position, Ritsuko’s cold callousness to the situation, the satisfying crack when Misato struck her.  It was almost impressive, thinking back, how the force of her blow knocked the doctor’s glasses right off her face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Along with that satisfaction was a small twinge of regret though too.  Misato felt her dark eyes drift away from the screen to her friend…could she still call her that…?  After all, they sort of reached an understanding in her office a few moments ago; she hoped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            She watched Ritsuko as she hovered over Maya’s control console, the blinking lights sparkling across the lenses of her glasses, still intact luckily.  The Lieutenant was talking about some sort of failure somewhere that was preventing the tests from being started but Misato really didn’t start paying attention until Ritsuko began to speak.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
                   “Main Line D, huh?” Ritsuko repeated, narrowing her eyes as she took in the schematic on Maya’s screen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            “It would appear so,” Maya answered, twisting in her chair to regard her mentor.  “It seems the last attack produced some tectonic activity in that sector, short-circuiting and ultimately tripping the main breaker.  Should I send some engineers back there to fix it?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            “No need,” Ritsuko answered, straightening and slipping her hands into her lab coat pockets, “It’s a regular maze down there and I’d rather go down myself since I know my way around.  We don’t have time to wait.”  She turned then from the console and said to Misato, her tone borderline ordering, “Major Katsuragi, I’d like for you to accompany me.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>            “Oh?” Misato responded with a surprised jolt.  She glanced around the room, expecting a protest - to which there was none - and upon seeing Ritsuko’s intense stare, she decided to follow the crew’s lead and not question her further, at least not here.  “Very well,” Misato said at last, turning to follow the blonde as she swiftly left the bridge.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            The hallways beneath NERV were engulfed in red shadows which made it hard for the eyes to adjust.  With it being pitch black in places and then neon red in others, Misato thought her eyes were going to bleed with the amount of distress the abrupt changes were placing on her pupils.  It didn’t help either that steam from various pipes and vents made them water. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>           </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Just how far back is this damn thing?” Misato growled, ducking under one of the shiny silver insulation tubes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Not far now,” Ritsuko replied from where she was ahead of Misato by quite a ways.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “That’s what you said last time I asked,” Misato scowled, spitting out some cobwebs that got in her mouth.  “And hey, slow down will ya!?  I don’t know my way around this shit hole!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko stopped then and waited for Misato to catch up before walking again, slower.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “It amazes me how well you can get around,” Misato commented then, completely and utterly lost after the first 3 turns which felt like hours ago.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko let out a short laugh, her light hair reflecting back the red lights, and answered, “If you spent as much time down here as I did you’d learn your way around too.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Yeah right,” Misato laughed, “I hardly find my way around NERV itself!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Hmm,” Ritsuko chuckled, “I guess that’s true.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            They made one final turn to the left then and Ritsuko informed, pointing to the end of the long hall, “There, on the far wall, the breaker for Main Line D.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Finally!” Misato exclaimed, “I swear we walked 10 miles!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Only one,” Ritsuko teased, nudging her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Once to the wall, Misato stood back and watched as Ritsuko pulled off the panel marked ‘D’ and began to expertly fiddle with the switches and wires within.  She felt rather indifferent about the task until she watched Ritsuko lean into the small alcove and bend over to reach down for something she couldn’t see.  Nor did she care.  That carnal desire that she tried to suppress whenever she was around Ritsuko hit her like a train when she took in her form like that.  The red of the lights cast shadows that rippled across her lab coat, outlining her figure, and Misato felt herself grow hotter with each passing second.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “There,” she heard Ritsuko’s muffled voice, shaking her out of her trance.  “It should be fixed now.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato smiled, deciding right then and there to give into herself, and placed both hands on Ritsuko’s hips.  The force she did so with spoke to her friend all she needed to know.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko withdrew her head from the hole then but Misato refused to let her turn around; instead she pushed her forward, forcing the blonde to brace her hands against the wall.  “Elementary engineering turns you on that much?” Ritsuko taunted in her usual snarky manner, turning her head so her cheek rested against the bricks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “No,” Misato returned, her breath tickling Ritsuko’s neck as she pushed her harder into the wall using her whole body,  “But seeing you bent over like that…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Mmm,” Ritsuko hummed though her laugh, “You’re an animal, Misato.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “As if this isn’t what you had planned all along you minx,” Misato called out, digging her nails into the fabric of her lab coat, wishing it were her skin instead.  “Why else would you drag me all the way back here?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “I honestly didn’t think you’d catch on,” Ritsuko admitted with an arrogant smile, pushing back towards Misato with a slight rolling of her hips.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Not everyone’s an idiot, Ritsuko,” Misato sneered, her eyes sparkling playfully.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Shut up and kiss me then,” Ritsuko dared, grinning as she looked back at her from under her lashes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>           </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            That look proved to be Misato’s undoing now as it always had before.  Pulling back, she helped turn Ritsuko around and, forcing her back into the wall, maintaining control, Misato kissed her feverishly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            The doctor’s hands immediately came up to tangle in Misato’s long, purple hair, gently tugging at the tresses as she kissed her back.  The pent-up emotions from the last few days seemed to have finally caught up to them. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato was quickly losing herself in the kiss but the sharp bites to her bottom lip by Ritsuko brought her back to reality and put her hands in motion.  Releasing her hips, she reached up for the large, silver ring that hung at Ritsuko’s throat.  Wasting no time, she pulled down the zipper with one hand while the other came to the back of Ritsuko’s head, holding her in place – as if she needed to.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Once she had her cobalt vest opened all the way, Misato impressed Ritsuko by pulling away and pushing both her lab coat and shirt off her shoulders in one efficient motion.  “Wow,” she voiced her approval, pulling her wrists from the sleeves before removing her glasses and tossing them gently onto the heap of clothes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “I should be saying that about you,” Misato purred, her hands coming up to squeeze Ritsuko’s breasts through her black, lacy bra.  “This doesn’t look standard issue to me…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Ha!” Ritsuko laughed, breaking up the start to her moan as she wrapped her arms around Misato’s neck.  “Compared to what I <em>know</em> you wear, this is nothing.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “You’ll just have to find out, won’t cha?” Misato teased, slipping her hands under the cups and circling her thumbs over her hardening nipples.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko laughed though another moan, taking her hands away from where they ended up resting on Misato’s hips and reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato eagerly pulled the garment away then before pushing closer and sucking on her neck.  Ritsuko gasped in pleasure, tilting her head to the side to give her more access while arching her back into her touch.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            The major was sure to use both teeth and tongue to shape two hickeys onto her skin, relishing in the soft moans coming from her throat.  She’d kiss there next.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko, on the other hand, had other plans.  While she could easily let Misato suck and bite her neck all day, she wanted more.  Going straight for the kill, as always, Ritsuko hiked up Misato’s tight, black dress and reached in-between her legs to caress her with two fingers; she was positively wet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato’s breath hitched in her throat as she gasped against Ritsuko’s neck, willingly spreading her legs further for her.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko hummed in satisfaction before pulling aside the thin material with deft fingers and expertly landing them on her clit.  Misato whimpered at the contact and adjusted her head so she could capture her lips again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            As she swirled her hips in time with Ritsuko’s calloused fingers, she pushed forward every so often with the silent beg for her to slide them inside her.  Moaning, she broke away from her lips and gasped, throwing her head back, “God, Rits…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko smirked at her, her free hand resting on her lower back to keep her upright, and leaned in to place her own personal marks on her neck.  Misato was a moaning mess at this point and before Ritsuko could place more than one bruise on her neck, Misato roughly pulled away to look at her.  Her brown eyes were almost black with lust and Ritsuko imagined hers looked very much the same.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Ritsuko,” Misato panted as Ritsuko removed her finger from her clit, slowly circling it lower.  Her eyes rolled back a little at that before she managed to compose herself enough to beg, “Please, Ritsuko.  I need you…”  She forcefully grabbed her hips again, scrambling to regain control, and finished, “Go down on me.  It feels so good…<em>you</em> feel so good…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Is that an order, Major Katsuragi?” Ritsuko teased; her better than you attitude - normally annoying - hot as hell right now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “I don’t know,” Misato growled back managing to get a knee between Ritsuko’s legs, holding any further action of hers at bay.  “That depends…do I have to make it one, Doctor?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Mmm,” Ritsuko chuckled, pushing Misato back a little before sliding to her knees, “I don’t think so…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            The second she was on her knees, she pulled down Misato’s red panties and forced her to brace herself against a large, round air duct behind her.  Her face was buried between her legs in seconds, her tongue easily pushing into her vagina while her sharp nose rubbed against her swollen clit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Oh…fuck,” Misato gasped, one hand digging into Ritsuko’s hair while the other reached above her head to grip a thin support beam. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Mouth open, she couldn’t pull her eyes away from watching Ritsuko passionately eat her out with her hands gripping her ass and pulling her impossibly closer.  Sensing her eyes on her, Ritsuko withdrew slightly to look up, licking her lips as she did so.  With an arrogant smirk, she moved her tongue to her clit and brought a finger up to slide inside and replace her tongue.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato threw her head back against the large, hollow column behind her then, a dull thud vibrating up the shaft.  Ritsuko looked up in concern but Misato was unharmed and quickly pushed her face back into her.  She was so unbelievably close and would die if Ritsuko stopped now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko sensed this too, her tongue working overtime on her clit, as she readjusted her now two fingers - curling them at the perfect angle so she wouldn’t need to worry about her nails.<br/>
 </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Ah!  Ritsuko,” Misato whimpered, her thighs twitching as she tried spreading her legs further and further apart, “Rits…Rits…”  Her words soon faded into sharp gasps as she began to shake uncontrollably against Ritsuko’s face, her inner walls pulsing around her fingers.  Her voice kept getting higher and higher before she let out one final shudder and slumped back against the architecture behind her. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>            Ritsuko withdrew her fingers then and ran one final swipe of her tongue up her folds, capturing the fruits of her work, before rising off sore legs.  Wrapping an arm around Misato’s shoulders, holding her close to her, she slowly sucked off her fingers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato watched her, still in a lustful haze, before snatching her hand and drawing her fingers into her mouth too.  Ritsuko felt herself grow wetter at her action and made a point to pull her closer, rubbing her naked breasts against Misato’s clothed ones.  Pulling out her fingers, Misato captured Ritsuko’s intense gaze and gave her hair a rough pull with the hand still tangled there.  She watched as the green orbs flashed with pleasure at her action and, holding her fast, Misato purred, “Lay down.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko’s lips parted slightly at her command, desire running rampant through her veins, and she obediently lowered herself back to the floor.  Misato followed her - stepping out of her panties that were twisted around one of her army boots - and straddled her hips once they were on the smooth floor.  With her heart hammering in her chest and her body pulsing in anticipation, Ritsuko watched as Misato slipped off her red jacket and then reached down to pull the tight dress up over her head.  Both articles she tossed to the side before unhooking her bra and throwing that there too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko’s hand was drawn to her breast like a magnet then and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.  Her hand then roamed down to her diaphragm where her large, jagged scar marred her otherwise perfect skin.  Both women recalled the first time Ritsuko intimately saw that scar.  She had been kissing her way down her body and, when she saw it, she instinctively reacted by gently kissing it before running her tongue over the rugged edges - memorizing it like she did the maps of NERV.  It was endearing and Misato craved it sometimes but right now…she craved nothing else but Ritsuko’s pussy under and around her tongue.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Lifting herself off her girl for a moment, she brought her hands to Ritsuko’s black skirt and, undoing the belt, quickly slipped it off her legs.  She then focused solely on getting her black panties off right after, sending a silent thank you to the gods that Ritsuko’s tights came to mid-thigh and not to the hips.  Those are a bitch to get off.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ignoring the tights then, she settled back on top of her lover, laying down to seize her lips in another hungry kiss.  The feel of skin on skin was electric and in natural fluid motion the two adjusted their legs so they could grind against each other, their clits rubbing against thighs perfectly.  Hands roamed, pulled, and groped and Misato could soon sense Ritsuko wanted more from her, needed more.  Her mouth watered at the thought and slowly she broke from her red lips and kissed her way down her neck, across her breasts – sucking briefly on her nipples - through the valleys of her abs, and finally settled on her thighs. <br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Teasing her, she ran her tongue up her inner thigh, watching as it twitched in response to her touch.  Ritsuko let out a moan of encouragement, a sound Misato was determined to draw out of her without the control.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Spreading her legs further, Misato settled in-between them and slowly began to lick around her clit, swirling the nub briefly before bringing a hand up to spread her labia apart.  Slipping her tongue into her vagina then and circling it against the walls, she smiled against her brunette curls – the only proof she wasn’t naturally blonde – and brought a finger up to rub her clit in circles, fluctuating the radius and speed just the way she liked it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko let out a sharp moan before her hands latched onto her purple tresses in attempts to ground herself.  Her teeth were bared and her eyes were screwed shut as she ground her hips against Misato’s ministrations.  This stifled the cries bubbling up in her throat but Misato would have none of it.  Pulling back she sucked a new hickey into her thigh before purring, “Let yourself go, Ritsuko.  I want to hear you.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko offered another small moan but kept her eyes closed.  “You’re so perfect, Ritsuko,” Misato continued to purr, running her tongue from vag to clit, her fingers trailing to her entrance.  “So beautiful…so intelligent…”  She sucked her clit into her mouth then, adding after, “And you’re mine…I don’t care who else thinks you’re theirs…who else you’re with…  You’re so wet…and it’s because of me…  I want you…all the time…  I love you…I don’t even care who knows anymore…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            She slid her fingers inside her then, curling them up against her front wall and drawing a whimper from Ritsuko’s smeared lips.  “You hear me, Ritsuko?” Misato breathed, song-like, her mouth suddenly by her ear.  “I love you…I want you…  I may not be as smart as you but I<em> know</em> you feel the same way.  Ritsu…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Ritsuko gave in then, words always had that effect on her, and she finally allowed her pleasure to be heard.  With gasps and moans, she pushed up against her fingers and Misato praised, placing a bite to her collar bone, “That’s my Dr. Ritsuko Akagi,” before burying her face between her legs again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            It was only a matter of seconds before Ritsuko was crying out in pleasure, her loud cries displaced every so often with Misato’s name before she fell silent, breathing heavily.  

</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Misato…,” she panted after a beat, her once yanking fingers gently caressing her tresses now. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Hmm?” Misato hummed, nuzzling her thighs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Come up here, Darling,” Ritsuko replied, weakly pulling at her hair to make her comply.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato moved up to eye level, purposely rubbing her body against her as she did so, before laying on top of her, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “I…I love you too,” Ritsuko confessed, holding Misato’s face in her hands.  “It almost scares me how much.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato smiled down at her then before kissing her softly.  Pulling away, she took a second to take in her appearance.  Her lipstick was smeared across her cheek and her hair was sticking every which way; she loved that look.  Knowing exactly what Misato was thinking, Ritsuko teased, licking her thumb and using it to rub off some lipstick on Misato’s face, “You look like a hot mess too.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “I imagine your lipstick is all over me,” Misato chuckled, almost proudly.  “But make sure you get it all or people will talk.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            “Let them,” Ritsuko returned with a challenging look in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>           </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>            Misato regarded her lover for a moment then before nuzzling closer and hugging her tightly. <br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>             Safe to say they made up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>